mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
What's Going On? and Why's Happening?
'What's Going On? and Why's Happening? '''is the twelfth episode-chapter of ''Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. It is the twelfth episode of the fanfiction series overall. It was written and directed by MdaCHARMED2016. Plot While in a dream that feels to real, Jaxx is reunited with his family for a short time. His mother tells him to do something, that he isn't sure if he's ready for. Sam waits with Maggie, Glenn, and Deanna for Jaxx to wake up and Carol reveals a shocking secret to Rick. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Justin Tyler Jonas as Jaxx Stanley * Major Dodson as Sam Anderson * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee Supporting Cast * Tovah Feldshuh as Deanna Monroe * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Corey Brill as Pete Anderson Guests * Mary McDonnell as Kate Stanley * Marshall Williams as Ryder Stanley * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene (background only) * Amber Chaney as Annette Greene (background only) * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene (background only) * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene (background only) * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis (background only) * Jane McNeill as Patricia (background only) Deaths * N/A Episode Notes Locations Alexandria Safe-Zone, Virginia * Alexandria Infirmary * In Our Memory Wall (briefly) Bristol, Tennessee * Stanley House (Jaxx's dream) Artifacts POV's * Jaxx Stanley * Sam Anderson Music * Make You Feel My Love - Adele Trivia * First appearance of Hershel Greene. * First appearance of Annette Greene. * First appearance of Shawn Greene. * First appearance of Beth Greene. * First appearance of Otis. * First appearance of Patricia. * Jaxx is still unconscious for most of this episode-chapter. * Kate tells her son to do something in this episode-chapter. ** She whispers it in Jaxx's ear and whatever she said isn't revealed until the next episode-chapter. ** Jaxx tells her that he didn't know if he (and Sam) were ready for something like that. So it involves both Jaxx and Sam. * The Greene Family makes an appearance (for the first time) in this episode-chapter. ** Otis and Patricia included; as said by the author that both of them were indeed a part of Jaxx's family, even if they aren't related. * Sam is seen and heard singing in this episode-chapter. ** Sam sings to Jaxx as he (Jaxx) is just beginning to wake up. ** In his dream, Jaxx could hear his mom's voice singing the song she always would. When her voice fades, Jaxx can hear Sam's voice replace his mother's. * Carol informs Rick that Pete may be abusing Jessie and Ron in this episode-chapter. * Lauren Cohan has gotten booted up as a main cast member in this episode-chapter. ** Lauren Cohan will from now on stay a main cast member. If she doesn't appear in an episode-chapter, she will still get credited. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Episode-Chapters Category:Seasons